


Mind Games

by virusq



Series: Fifteen Characters Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One and fifteen play a game of chess. How does it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

Jane Shepard is a remarkable marine; a well-honed weapon, prepared for anything – anything except her first day of N7 training.

In one practiced move, James Logan clears the table, flinging silverware and documents across the mess hall. He chews his cigar and proceeds to set up a shitty plastic chessboard. Marines stir in their seats, all eyes on the short, unimpressive Colonel.

“This, kids, is your exit exam.” James steps back and crosses his arms, studying each soldier individually.

A kid in the back clears his throat. “Sir? We haven’t finished processing…“

“You’re all here because you’re good. Good at shucking mud or shooting assholes; I don’t give a shit.” He taps the board with two thick fingers. “I’m here to make leaders. N7 operatives need to think ten steps ahead of their opponents, their squad, and their teachers. Inspire me.”

And so Shepard does.

The final piece clicks into place and James scratches his chin thoughtfully, a noncommittal noise escaping his lips.

“Sir?” Jane can’t help herself: he’s cute. The room echoes the shift in attention. “If you’re prepared for an actual challenge, I keep a shōgi-ban in my quarters.”

James arches an eyebrow, thoroughly impressed: this one’s trouble.


End file.
